Chance Falls
by Michi-tan
Summary: What would happen if Naruto saw Hinata? In a waterfall? Will Hinata finally get her life's wish to be with Naruto or will someone else take her? R&R plz, NaruXHina
1. Waterfall

**Oi, I can't keep away from the fanfiction! Make sure you read and review, this and my other stories! Keep it real, dawgs!**

The sun set below the horizon. The whole forest was alive with chatter and animals finishing up the days business. A light breeze made the leaves sway and the trees creak. The forest was a thousand years or older. Not a single human was near the ancient place. Not past sunset anyways. They were great training grounds during the day, but most people thought they were creepy at night. Most people.

A solitary figure walked quickly across the crisp grass. The gates of Konohagakure were closing again, but all the figure could think about was the waterfall. Hair streamed behind as the figure. If she was seen, there would be trouble. Training wasn't allowed after dark. If anyone got caught, punishment was 6 weeks hard community service.

Lavender eyes searched the darkness layed out in front of her. A rustle here, a rustle there, then nothing but silence. Running water could be heard faintly. A smile appeared in the moonlight. Training would be easy. Hopefully

She started to unzip her jacket. The jacket was thrown to the ground, and pale skin shone in the light. She approached to water's edge, and let the water soak her toes. It always felt good to be there. A rustle in the bushes didn't bring her out of her thoughts. Her pants slipped from her waist as she walked out onto the water.

Another figure was walking into the tree line. His spiked hair rippled in the breeze. He didn't expect anyone to be out in the forest, he usually came out here alone. Being alone was the best thing for him right now. The missions were too much. The tank top he was wearing camoflauged with the night perfectly. He would never be spotted. He'd stay out here forever if he could.

He heard the faint sound of water running and a smile came onto his face. He loved the waterfall. That was the first place he went to every night. The pounding of the water was oddly soothing to him. It was secret, only he knew about it. He was going to keep it that way. If anybody knew, people wouldn't leave it alone.

He tripped. Which was strange to him, considering there were no roots or twigs to trip over. He knelt down and picked up the offender. A lavender-gray jacket, unzipped, was lying crumpled on the ground. At first he could only stare at it. Then it hit him. Someone knew about the waterfall. His special place was known.

The girl started her training. Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin, Sixty-four palms. It all seemed very basic, but she struggled with it sometimes. The water helped. Just as she was finishing the Heavenly Spin, a sound in the bushes interrupted the Gentle Fist Technique. She disconnected the chakra in her feet and sank into the water.

This couldn't be happening. His sanctuary has been found out. He had to find out who it was. Nobody was even supposed to out right now. A necklace bobbed on his chest as he ran. The rushing water was louder now and he spotted the bush he usually went through to the falls. He pushed aside the bushes and saw a head bobbing up and down on the water's surface.

She gasped. Was he really there? She couldn't believe it. He was standing in front of her, gaping. Could he see her body?

"Hinata-chan?" He couldn't believe her, of all people, would find his waterfall.

"N-n-naruto-k-kun?" She was shaking like a leaf. Why couldn't she maintain her composure at a time like this?

"What are you doing here? Training curfew has already been called! You could get into serious trouble!"

"W-why are y-you o-out here th-then?" A warm feeling had spread through her. He cared!

"I… needed some alone time." He said this very carefully. He had always felt a little awkward around Hinata.

"Oh. Um… Could you turn around?" He didn't understand at first, but then he saw her clothes on the ground. Blushing fiercly, Naruto turned around. Hinata, blushing, got out from the pond and put on her clothes. She was still wet, therefore, her clothes were soaking in no time.

"You can turn around now." Naruto did so and laughed. She was soaked. He offered her jacket and she took it gratefully. The Hyuga heiress sat on a boulder and held her knees to her chest. Naruto sat beside her and chuckled when he saw her blush.

"What?" she said defensively.

"The way you blush, it's funny." She looked down at this, and smiled. Naruto thought her smile was very cute. Normally, he thought about Sakura. That wasn't the case right now.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Hinata stopped smiling.

"Oh um….."

"It's okay if you're doing something. That's fine."

"I'm really not doing anything." For some reason, she wasn't stuttering.

"So, it's a date." He smiled her favorite smile and got up. "Meet me at the tree line, straight out, 12 tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Um… Sure." He waved an walked off. And that's when Hinata fainted.

**Thanks for readin! Please remember to review if you want me to update. Otherwise, I won't!**


	2. Pond

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really happy that I got that many reviews!**

Hinata rubbed the back of her head. The last thing she remembered was Naruto asking her on a date. And then she fainted. There was light coming through the thick tree branches. '_Naruto-kun must've already gone back after I fainted_.' She thought.

She got up and started to walk towards the gap in the leafy wall. Hinata started running, worried that it might be past 12 o' clock. Emerging from the tree line, the heiress looked right, then left. Nobody was there. Not time yet.

Hinata started to run towards the Konoha gates. If she got to the Hyuga mansion fast enough, she could take a quick shower and freshen up a bit before her date. She giggled at the thought. She was going on a date! With Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata slowed. '_Oh no, I'm going on a date with Naruto_!' She might faint! And what if he kissed her?! She might die then! Hinata felt woozy. What was she going to do?

Distracted by her thoughts, she didn't realize she had already walked through the gate.

"Hey Hinata!" Genma* called from the guard stand.

"Oh, um. Hi, Genma." Hinata said back.

"Naruto came by about an hour ago. He said not to forget about training at twelve." Genma looked at her beaming face with a curious face.

"Thank you, Genma! You wouldn't happen to know the time, would you?" The heiress waited with an expectant expression as the guard man looked at the digital clock behind the desk.

"'Bout eleven o' clock." He said finally. Hinata's eyes widened, and then she ran toward the Hyuga manor.

***Something I need to clear up before I continue. I am not sure if Genma-san is at the guard stand or not. I made a random guess. Oh, and I realize that I didn't do the disclaimer. Itachi-kun, if you would.**

**Itachi: Michi-tan doesn't own Naruto.**

**Thanks, Itachi-kun!-glomps-**

Hinata stopped in the front hall, breathless. She doubled over, clutching her side, while shuffling forward slowly. Hiashi came around the corner and smiled a very confused smile.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" He almost laughed as her head shot up and a terrified expression came over her face.

"Oh! Father, I'm g-going to t-train with N-naruto –k-kun." Hinata smiled slightly but immediately composed herself.

"All right," was all he said. Hinata looked at him for a second before heading quickly for the stairs.

She shut the door behind her with an exasperated sigh. The heiress clomped toward the amoire and took out a lavender tunic and black leather pants. 'Where did I get these again?' Hinata thought as she picked up the pants. She snagged a pair of undies from the bottom drawer and headed for her bathroom door.

As she washed her hair, she thought about Naruto. She blushed at some, smiled at another, and frowned at a few. She couldn't believe some of these thoughts. Naruto standing her up, Naruto walking away from her, Naruto hating her. Naruto never hated her. She knew that. Didn't she?

Hinata got out of the water and got dressed in her outfit. She pulled on her training jacket over it, to hide the fact that she had formal clothes on for 'training'. After thinking for a second, the overly excited girl put on a light layer of pink lipstick, and light lavender eyeshadow.

Hinata snuck out her window and walked fast enough just so she wouldn't sweat much. She got to the gates and said bye to Genma, and walked, heart thudding noisily, toward the tree line

It had been an hour since she had gotten to the forest and Naruto wasn't there. Tears started to form in her eyes and she sighed. She looked up when something tapped her shoulder.

There was Naruto, smiling at her as if nothing had happened. He held out some wildflowers Hinata had seen only in a book.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't have anything with me at first, and I remember seeing these by the waterfall"-he blushed lightly at this-"so I got them for you." He smiled again, and Hinata saw the blue orbs sparkle with happiness and pride.

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun. That's v-very kind." She smiled timidly and shyly took the flowers. Naruto thought she looked quite delicate, and mentally smiled to himself. He'd picked a good person.

"So, shall I take you to our destination?" he asked, holding out his arm. Hinata nodded and took his arm. She felt the heat rise to her face. It obviously looked like she was flushed because Naruto put his hand to her forhead and asked, "Are you sick?"

"N-no." They were silent for the rest of the time. They finally stopped before a wall of thick moss. It was soft to the touch, and when Naruto lifted it aside, the moss didn't matter.

Before them stood a pond. Around the pond lay massive amounts of flowers, flowers that would put the Yamanaka flower shop to shame. Hinata walked into the area, moving as if in a trance, and stopped at the edge of the pond.

In the pond, lay hundreds of multicolored pebbles. Each stone was different from the last. Small koi swan back and forth through the water. Each one, as if copying the pebble pattern, was different than the last. One was pure black, another was smoky grey.

Hinata, weak in the knees, slowly sank to the ground. Naruto rushed to her side, and after realizing she was in no danger, sat on the ground next to her. She lay her head on his knee and took in the scent of him.

Naruto let her lay there. When Hinata realized what she had done, the blush returned. Naruto just smiled, reached into the pool of water, pulled something out, and put it into his date's hand.

Hinata looked at a rainbow-colored rock.

"Make a wish, Hinata. Don't hesitate to wish." Naruto said quietly.

"I wish," she began, "that… I…" Hinata didn't finish. The peaceful scent of the flowers lulled her to sleep.

Naruto pulled her into his arms and took her home. Before he left(sneaked out of Hinata's house)her, he kissed her forehead.

**Oh my gawd. That's the longest chapter I've typed up so far. Yes, I know, that's pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoyed not knowing what Hinata's wish is! I'm saving dat for later**. **Remember to review and/or R&R my other fanfic's. I'd appreciate it. Fellow authors, I hope you know why I need those reviews. To those that don't, it boosts my self-esteem, and gives my inspiration! Thanks again!**

**-Michi-tan**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER! Idea's needed!

**Readers: **

**This is not a chapter!!!! I need idea's!!!**

**Okie's first:**

**Hinata's wish. I will not reveal which idea wins until the chapter I want to reveal it in.**

**The next chapters name. As you may have noticed, they each have a body of water name (didn't know how to phrase this) I thought maybe river, ocean, lake, that kinda thing. Whatever you choose will help with what happens in the next chapter**

**The next chapters events. See, I don't have a whole lot of time, so if you help, it'll let me make time for other things. You guys would be doing be a HUGE favor.**

**So, we gots another date, kidnapping, a kiss on another date, another special place. Add some idea's if you like and vote!**

**Should Hinata cut her hair? This is just a random place in Shippuuden, so she does have long hair.**

**Should Sasuke come back so there is a little SasuSaku and Hinata can come to Naruto when he finds out Sasuke has come back? Wow, decisions, decisions.**

**Should there be other pairs? If so, which ones? I don't support crack pairs. I fully support ShikaTem, not ShikaIno. I fully support SaiIno, for some odd reason. Let's see… Oh! GaaraMitsuri. Gaara trained Mitsuri, just to let you know. I can't remember the other ones, so send me some pairs.**

**I think that wraps it up. Thank you's to Sam. I know it's boring there without me 3. **

**Thanks NaruHina Love Birds. You rock for reviewing!**

**Thanks for all the reviewers reviewing my other stories, too!**

**Thanks Rose Tiger!**

**Thanks SilentSinger!**

**Thanks cynicismsequal!**

**And thanks to all the wonderful people at least reading my fanfic's. Make sure you keep reading, and remember to review, too!**


	4. Rain

**You people don't care at all! Just kidding! You guys hardly gave me any idea's! Now I'm forced to make it from scratch. Thank you to the people who did review and give me idea's. Idea's for Hinata's wish will be open until I say they're not. Idea stuff are open every chapter, so make sure to answer those questions!**

Morning dawned and Hinata's internal clock went off. She stretched and yawned. Looking around, she realized she was back in her room, and her forehead tingled a little bit. Hinata touched her fingertips to the tingling spot and felt only one thing.

The heiress couldn't be sure of what it was until her Byakugan was activated. A small lump of chakra was stuck to her forehead. She thought this quite strange since chakra couldn't really 'survive' on its' own for more than maybe an hour at a time, and it was clear that the lump had been there for a while now.

Something else caught her eye. The chakra was of a completely different quality than normal. Stronger somehow, like the chakra of the Kyuubi. Hinata released her Byakugan. She was pretty sure of what happened, but she wouldn't jump to conclusions.

The blood rose to her face as she thought about the pond. She still had her clothes on from yesterday, and Hinata saw her jacket on her computer chair. She wondered if the rainbw rock was a dream.

Hinata shoved her hand in one of the pockets. Her fingers touched something smooth and cold. She smiled and as she was taking the stone out, the door opened.

Hiashi stood in the doorway and arms crossed over his chest as usual. Hinata moved so he wouldn't see the gift. But her father obviously saw the movement.

"Hinata. Where were you last night? Kurenai was looking for you." He said it in almost perfect monotone, but he couldn't hide the worry tinging his voice.

"A-ano. I w-was t-t-training with N-n-n-naruto-kun." She could hide the fact that it was a lie because she always stuttered. Hiashi face looked believing, but his eyes were anything but.

"Since when do you train with Naruto?" The skeptism in his voice was unmistakable.

"I w-w-wanted h-him to t-t-teach m-me the R-rasengan." Did she really just say that? Now her father would want her to show him the technique.

"Really? Interesting." He walked out, pondering how this could've happened. She didn't have the guts to train with him. She practically fainted every time she saw him!

Hinata sighed. That was a close one. But now, she would have to master the Rasengan. She sighed once more and changed out of her dress. Her outfit today would have to consist of a pocket, of course. Before the heiress ducked out of the window, she tucked the stone into her jacket pocket. It would never leave her.

Hinata walked down the main street of Konoha, saying hello to every one of the villagers. Though the one person she really wanted to see wasn't there, she kept walking. The gates started getting closer until they were right in front of her. She had to resist the temptation to go out. Naruto would never find her then.

"Oi, Hinata!" Said girl turned around and was face to face with a certain loudmouth ninja. Almost immedietly she blushed. Hinata would never get used to being around him. It was sad, really.

"I was wondering, Hinata," Naruto started, "if you wanted to, uh, go somewhere." He was uncomfortable the entire time. He obviously was as shy around Hinata now as she was with him.

"S-sure, I g-guess. W-where t-t-to?" She didn't want to go back to the pond. The sky already looked darked at eight in the morning. Rain was likely. So was lightning.

"Not too far out. Just a little ways towards Suna…" He looked nostalgic. Why wouldn't he be? He had so many _good_ memories there. Sort of.

Hinata's minded dinged. Towards Suna? That was quite a ways out.

"A-all r-right. W-when?"

"Well, I was hoping in a few minutes. There's no need to be formal, I guess. Look stormy out, and I wouldn't want you getting a nice dress of yours dirty of anything…" Naruto stopped himself when he realized he was rambling.

"I g-guess t-that's fine." If they were going towards Suna, she'd need supplies. She shifted on one foot to another, waiting for him to say something else.

"Oh, and could you make food or something? I'll get kunai and stuff, just in case. Meet back here?" Hinata nodded and started back to her house. She glanced back and saw a puff of smoke. Just like him to do things the easy way.

'_Ramen for Naruto, and a sandwich for me I guess.'_ Hinata recited in her head the ingredients for her sandwich. Peanut butter and honey. Yum.

Hinata thought about what Naruto said. Was this their second or first date? It could be their second, their first being at the pond. She wondered what had happened after she fell asleep. And she still hadn't made that wish.

When she had finished with the food, Hinata decided to be lazy and, using the excuse she wanted to practice, started using the Body Flicker. But she was interrupted by the kitchen door opening.

Hanabi stood in the doorway, her stomach audibly growling. Hinata stared at her sister, who in turn was staring at her sister's hands. They stood there a few seconds before Hanabi asked, "Could you make me a sandwich?"

Hinata let out the breath she had been holding. She thought Hanabi might've been suspicious, which she probably was. The heiress quickly made Hanabi's favorite (ham&cheese) and ushered her out the door. Hinata proceeded to 'practice' the Body Flicker.

Naruto was already there when Hinata poofed in. She was surprised, considering that Sakura always said he was last to get ready for missions, besides Kakashi. Hinata felt sorry for Sakura. She still loved the traitor Sasuke, but nobody had heard of him for months. It was like he just disappeared.

Naruto waved as Hinata approached him. She smiled timidly and her eyes widened as Naruto held out his hand.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and took his hand. She didn't blush. It felt right holding his hand.

The sky was even darker now, and the first rumblings of thunder were starting to echo over Konoha. Hinata jumped every time it came. They kept running.

Naruto had led Hinata far into the forest before the first raindrops fell. They fell heavy and hard. They pounded against Hinata's face. She finally gave in to the pain, and snatched her hand away from Naruto to block her face.

Naruto turned around to see Hinata struggling to see, and block.

"There's a cave up ahead. We've got to keep going!" He shouted over the cacophony. He grabbed Hinata's forearm, and ran. She was stumbling, so progress was slow, but the cave was finally in view. By the time they were in front of it, they were both stumbling.

"God, that was torture!" Naruto said. Despite the fact that they were just in a storm, he was smiling. Hinata loved that about him. He always made the best out of any situation.

Hinata sneezed and held her head.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I got you sick." Naruto said apologetically. He hugged Hinata and she melted in his arms. She suggested that maybe there were some dry twigs, and maybe a fire would help. She stuttered the entire time, not all of it being from the cold.

"There's not one stick. I think someone's been here." He said, sighing. Hinata looked down and sneezed again. Naruto looked as if something had dinged inside his head and he started to take off his jacket. '_Please don't tell he's going to do what I think he's going to do!'_ Hinata screamed inside her head.

Naruto started to take of his tank, and he noticed Hinata was blushing furiously. He lay his shirt on a rock to dry and walked over to Hinata. He sat down beside her and grabbed her wrist. The Uzumaki forced her into his lap and he hugged her.

"You know, you might get warmer if you took off your jacket. It is wet." He said teasingly. She blushed and started to unzip her jacket. Hinata didn't unzip it before Naruto took over. He threw her jacket in the corner. The heiress watched his hands the entire time.

"We should probably get some rest. I don't think the rain is going to stop anytime soon." He said softly. Naruto lay down and Hinata mirrored his actions, turning opposite him. Before she fell asleep by him once again, she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her closer to a warm body. Hinata didn't object.

**I used the idea for rain. Thanks to the people who have me idea's. Remember, I can't make fanfic's alone!**


	5. Let's go to the Hot Spring!

**I will be gone for a little over a week after this.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm Masashi Kishimoto. Even though I have a million dollar (give or take a thousand) corporation, I write fan fiction. NO! That is a LIE!!! M.K is busy at the moment writing NARUTO!!! And living his life. Don't forget dat. So, I don't own Naruto. Do not believe the lie in the beginning of the disclaimer. :3 –Michi-tan**

The morning's first light was filtering into the cave when Hinata woke up. Naruto still had his arms around the Hyuuga, but they were loose and he was snoring softly. She expected no less. What she didn't expect were two things.

He was so cute when he slept. He had a thin line of drool on the corner of his mouth, not enough to get on Hinata though.

He was still shirtless. And all she had was a fishnet shirt.

This made Hinata blush furiously. (**Michi here. She's not mad, for people who don't get it. When you blush furiously, you're really embarrassed.:3 Happy Reading!) **When she tried to move, Naruto tightened his arms around her waist. He was still asleep though.

Hinata turned around and tried to push away, her face still red, and Naruto pulled her closer and snuggled**(Eh, sorry if this next part sounds weird. Nuzzling and burying made it sound even weirder. I didn't want ya'll to think I was weird:3)** into her chest. Her heart beat faster and faster. She was surprised she didn't go into cardiac arrest.

"Hina-chaaan…" he murmured, snuggling closer. Hinata froze. What did he say?

"N-naruto-kun! W-wake u-up!" Hinata whispered urgently. She had to get him awake!

One eye opened. Lazily. Actually, it didn't really open all that much.

"Five more minutes, Hina-chan…" The lazy ninja said. The eye closed. Hinata tried to shake his shoulder, to jolt him awake, but her arms were pinned to her sides. Her breathing was ragged, her face was red. If it weren't for the fact that she was shy(and liked Naruto) this wouldn't be a problem.

Hinata didn't want to do this, especially to Naruto, but it was her last resort.

"NARUTO!" she screamed, although relunctantly. Said ninja jumped when he heard his name. His eyes were open now and alert. He realized something.

"Ano, Hinata-chan! I didn't realize…!" He said. Naruto let her go and blushed. Hinata stood up and started stuttering for no good reason. Naruto looked her up and down. To Hinata's relief, his eyes stopped at her face**(You will not find Jiraiya and/or some guys looking at a girls face. Sowwy to my guy readers;3 If I have any)**.

"I'm really sorry Hinata-chan. Umm…" He looked really uncomfortable. Naruto grabbed his jacket and walked out, his face red with embarrassment. Hinata stared at the spot where he disappeared. She put on her jacket, still wet from the rain, and strode out of the cave.

Naruto sat on a tree branch, looking at the sunrise. It was beautiful and dark at the same time. Dark, because it signified another day was done. Another day towards death.(1)

"Naruto-k-kun," Hinata said once she had got onto the branch and was sitting next to him.

"Yeah?"

"T-thank y-you." She added to the thanks by laying her head on his shoulder(2). The heiress felt his lips on her hair and his arm on her shoulder. And she didn't blush.

"How about this," Naruto said after about five minutes of silence, "As thanks, you'll let me take you to the hot springs near here. The towns got great memories (3)!" he smiled. Hinata loved to see that smile. He looked so cute with it that she couldn't refuse.

"H-hai." Hinata said. She didn't think about having to go back to Konoha. A day with Naruto in a hot spring was enough to stop her thinking about missions. Naruto grinned wider and grabbed Hinata's wrist. She screamed when Naruto pulled her down. He bent down once she was stable.

"Get on. We'll get there faster if we don't have to rely on each other on not getting lost!" Typical Naruto. The only one that could get lost was him. She got on anyways.

As soon as she was on, he was running. Faster than Sasuke. Faster than anyone. Hinata felt a weird buzz (4) in the back of her head. She also felt her stomach growl, but the sound was almost lost with the rushing wind.

"Don't worry!" Naruto shouted back to her. "We're almost there!"

And sure enough, they were there in less than 10 minutes later. The town looked industrious and clean. Several plumes of steam rose above the town and dissipated. Hinata gaped. The hot springs were going to be huge!

**Let me explain some stuff before the lovebirds head into town. (1)I was feeling very depressed for a second there and didn't want to change it. (2)Aw, so cute. (3)I made it so they're going to the town where Naruto almost got kidnapped. (4)No, she's not drunk and/or doesn't have a sugar rush. I don't I had them eat last chapter… Oh well. Continue your reading, oh loyal readers! :3**

"This is so good!" Naruto said in between bites of his dango. Hinata had offered to buy ramen, but he refused, saying he was loyal to Ichiraku's. Hinata smiled timidly and nibbled at the treat. It was indeed really good.

"So," Naruto said, after finishing their meal/snack, "I'll go get us a room!" He ran off leaving a still-eating Hyuuga behind. The thought of her sharing a room with Naruto scared her(**Don't think bad of Michi! It's just what Hinata would think! Just keep reading!**). '_Oh no!'_ she thought, stuffing down the dango.

She choked when she saw Naruto running towards her… on the roofs of houses. She stared at him as he came closer. The sunlight made his blonde hair shine. Hinata's jaw dropped.

"Oi, Hinata-chan!" He said loudly, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Said person blushed after she realized she wasn't paying attention. "I got us a room! Come on!"

Hinata allowed herself to be dragged along by the hyperactive guy. She blushed at the thoughts that popped up, or maybe it was the heat as they approached the springs.

Naruto led her to one of the buildings across from the check-in house. They went up the stairs, all the way to the top, and emerged into a fancy hallway.

He let go of her wrist and picked her up, wedding style(**or something**). She gasped as she suddenly felt weightless and blushed when she was in Naruto's arms. Hinata clasped her arms around his neck to keep from falling. She saw him look at her from the corner of eye. The look was of love.

He got to the door at the end of the hall and kicked it open. He had it already open. He set her down and walked across the room. He picked up the phone and mumbled a few words into it, not letting Hinata hear.

"N-naruto-kun, what're we doing? I think the springs are closed now…" And so they were. The clock on the wall read 6:00. The springs closed at 4:00. (**Don't worry. I did that on purpose**)

"Trust me!" was all he said.

About ten minutes later, the couple heard a knock on the door.

**Who will be at the door? This'll be the last time I update for about a week! I'll miss ya'll! And Sam, if you're reading this, thanks! Thanks to all my loyal readers! Cookies to my reviewers, two to the idea givers! If you want one of my other fanfic's updated, PM me by 7/26 and I'll see what I can do while I'm gone! Thanks again! Remember to give me idea's for Hinata's wish! She still hasn't made it yet, and I'm stumped.**


	6. Zenzai and Cinnamon Rolls

**I'd like to thank my loyal reviewers and my new reviewers. You're part of the Michi family now! Remember, meaness is mean. I have fragile feelings, but don't hesitate to correct me! I can take it! I'm tough! Well, if any of you were wondering, I didn't name the last chapter chapter anything because 1. There weren't enough events for me so I can name it. That's the only reason. Yeah. Well, I'd like Itachi-kun to do the disclaimer.**

**Itachi:No.**

**There you have it. I don't own Naruto. I feel like adding some more characters. Maybe you'll get lucky :3**

Hinata stared at Naruto. What had he done? She didn't even know that Naruto had brought his wallet! Maybe she was being set up for something.

He just grinned the lopsided grin that could charm any girl. But what he didn't know, was that it had only charmed one girl. And she had fallen for it years ago.

Hinata sat down on one of the beds when her feet started to ache from standing. Her head was spinning with all the possibilities from that call. A romantic dinner under the moonlight, a private hot spring to themselves… She blushed.

The Uzumaki, on the other hand, was proud. He had at least been able to find out enough about Hinata that he could make that call. She would love the plans, but maybe she wouldn't. Naruto saddened a bit at the thought.

Nothing happened for a few minutes. The silence was deafening. It was quiet, but there was so much noise. Or maybe it was the wind in both of their ears.

The phone rang.

Hinata reached for it, but Naruto was quicker. He snatched the phone from the receiver, smiling a crooked smile. The Hyuuga tried to scowl, but couldn't in Naruto's presence. It was impossible.

"Oh really?" Naruto said, curiousity coloring his voice. What was he talking about?

"Alright, then. Thank you!" He put the phone back on the receiver and looked at Hinata. Unexpectedly, her stomach growled. Obviously the dango didn't help her hunger.

"You're in luck, Hinata! We will have food in about a minute or so." He gave her a wide grin, before walking toward the soft-looking chair in the corner. Hinata sat on her bed and looked at her feet. Food sounded good. Her stomach growled again.

They sat in a uncomfortable silence. Hinata squirmed under Naruto gaze. She let her eyes wander anywhere but the Jinchuuriki's face. Thoughts of him crowded her mind. They ended when a timid knock sounded on the door. Naruto grinned even wider.

The smell of sweet beans and cinnamon wafted towards her nose. '_He didn't get that for me, did he?'_ She inhaled, her nose twitching with each breath. Naruto waved her towards the door and Hinata got up. Food, especially her sweet zenzai and cinnamon rolls were on the other side.

And there they were. Iced cinnamon rolls and zenzai(**.. Go here to find out what zenzai is.)**. The maid walked in, timidly, and put the cart by the single table in the room. She put the plates in between the two intricately carved chairs and bowed.

"Enjoy your food." She said quietly. '_She must be new_' Naruto thought. He assured her they will, and shut the door behind her. He turned around and saw Hinata already sitting down.

**I feel like doing Hinata's POV. Tell me if it sucks.**

I stared at the food. How did he know the zenzai and cinnamon rolls were my favorite? I had the sneaky suspicion that I talk in my sleep. I panicked and thought of all the things I could've said. Oh no.

"Hinata-chan, don't just stare at it, eat up!" I saw him grab a bowl of zenzai, and I almost growled. My zenzai!

"Idikimasu(sp?)" I said quietly before grabbing a cinnamon roll and snarfing it down.**(Isn't the word snarf a wonderful word?)** Naruto didn't seem to have noticed me, as he was busy with –my- bowl of zenzai. I sighed and and a little neater.

"Do you like it, Hina-chan?" he said after he finished –my- bowl of zenzai. He smiled when I mumbled yes through the mouthful of cinnamon roll. It truly was delicious. I grabbed a bowl of zenzai, and picked at it while I finished the cinnamon roll.

I finally finished the roll and scarfed down the zenzai, burning my tongue in the process. I heard Naruto laugh and I felt the heat rise to my face. The rest of the meal went fine with only one incident. They maid had brought ramen. Lot's of it.

Naruto ended up with a stomach ache. I heard him groaning. I couldn't let my Naru-kun sit there with a stomach ache.

"N-naruto-kun?" I said, and he nodded feebly. "I c-could massage y-your stomach f-for you…" I blushed. He nodded eagerly and went to lay on his bed. I blushed and walked over to him before kneeling on the floor. I massaged his stomach for an hour before I heard him snoring. I felt tired, too, and I lay my head on his stomach.

**Naruto POV. Interestin'.**

The meal was delicious, but in the end, I paid for it. My stomach ached badly and I let a groan escape.

"N-naruto-kun?" I heard the voice of an angel. As soon as the thought was in my head, I knew it was cheesy. "I c-could massage y-your stomach f-for you…" I nodded and lay down on the bed. I saw her blush. Hinata was so cute when she blushed.

The massage was relaxing, that I started to drift off. I didn't though. I saw Hinata swaying slightly, so I faked a snore. I guess she assumed that I was asleep and she lay her head on my now happy belly. I guess she fell asleep. I heard her talking.

"Naru-kuuun…"**(sound familiar?) **she said/moaned. This interests me.

"Hina-chan, what're you doing?" I asked, hoping to get an answer.

"Eating a cupcake." I stifled a laugh. I decided I'd better wake her up before she said anything else.

"Hinata!" I shook her awake. She jumped and looked around. "Eat any good cupcakes lately?" She blushed a thousand shades of red. Aww… She walked to the bathroom and I heard the shower going. Ero-sennin would be proud.

**I feel like regular third person POV now. Here it goes.**

Hinata walked out of the bathroom in one of the hotels robes. Naruto unconsciously licked his lips. She noticed and blushed. The heiress picked up the phone and called the maid service. The Uzumaki went to the bathroom and came out wearing a hotel robe, not unlike Hinata's.

The maid came to the door and Hinata handed her both sets of clothes. She left and Hinata sat in the plush chair in the corner.

"Hinata, wanna play 20 questions?" Naruto asked, grinning. She nodded timidly.(**a lot of people are timid this chappie**) "I'll go first." He said.

"Have you ever caught Neji doing something weird?" It sounded more like Truth or Dare.

"Y-yes. H-he was d-dancing t-to Bob M-marley." Naruto screamed with laughter. He pointed to Hinata and she took this as her queue to ask a question.

She trembled. She wanted to ask the question, but feared the answer. Hinata swallowed the fear.

"D-do you l-like me?"

**OoOoO. Like the cliffhanger??? You may tell me if it's bad, I'm okies with it. Remember, reviewing is good! Just click the button and say what you like. You can talk about how much you like cinnamon rolls! I'd like to thank NaruHina Love Birds for helping me find out what Hinata's favorite food's were. I'd like to also thank all of my loyal reviewers and all of my regular viewers. I've got people from different countries! I'm global! Anywho, I feel like snarfing down some peanut butter fudge. Till next time, keep it truckin!**


	7. A Kiss and Return

**CONTEST TIME!!!!! You heard me right, folks, it's contest time. First person to tell me all the Japanese names of the Hidden Villages will get their own fic! Now, rules. Do NOT put the answers in your review. People might use your answers(It's not that I don't trust you guys, it's just to keep things fair.) DO PM your answers. I will allow you to research(don't have much control over that though). Okie, so the fic choices are… songfic, romance, or just a conversation with your favorite Naruto character. Or maybe Truth or Dare! I think that idea will be for everyone! Send in your dares(or truths if you're wimps lol)! Well, Michi's corner is done, so on to the story! Oh and, the reason no more questions were asked, was because my mind… was… blank.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

Last time:

"_D-do you l-like me?"_

Hinata almost collapsed. She just asked THE question, and she hadn't fainted! Score one for the heiress.

"Of course I like you, Hina-chan." He smiled gently. Why would she ask a question like that? Why wouldn't he like her?

"I d-don't t-think you g-get i-it." She said. Naruto almost didn't hear her.

"What's there not to get?"

"D-do you _like_ me?" Due to the fact the she was frustrated, she didn't stutter all that much. Hinata noted this, and decided in the future, she would find something to be frustrated about.

Naruto mouth formed an 'o'. She was asking the mother of all questions. Did he like her? Sakura(or Sasuke, whatever you wanna think ;D) popped up. The Kyuubi kid hadn't thought about her(or him) for days. Too immersed in his thoughts, Naruto didn't respond,

"I un-understand." Hinata, said, her voice and heart breaking. A single tear crept down her cheek. Naruto still had this blank look on his face, and so the heiress did the unthinkable.

She slapped him.(she gots brave!)

That slap tugged him out of his brain and back to the present. Naruto brought his hand to his stinging cheek. Tears streamed down Hinata's face.

"You could've at least answered me!" She screamed. She stalked over to the bed and yanked off the sheets. Hinata didn't hear her name being called, the roaring in her ears was too loud. She climbed under the blanket and tried to tune out everything.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted. Said female jolted awake an her face smashed into something.

Naruto sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing his forehead. She was about to comfort him, when the heiress realized something. She was still furious with him.

"What, Naruto?" Hinata snapped. She instantly regretted it when a hurt look appeared on the blonde's face. He looked down at his toes and sighed. Naruto was the perfect picture of sadness.

"Ano, Hinata-chan, but…" he trailed off. She sighed and Naruto took that as a prompter.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was… thinking." His voice was apologetic. (Well, duh. He was apologizing.) Hinata could still see the red mark on his cheek.

"It's all right, Naru-" she was interrupted when a pair of lips were crushed against hers.(Bout time, don't cha think?) It wasn't long before Hinata's eyes closed and her arms were around his neck. Naruto leaned into the kiss and she was forced back onto the bed.

The kiss lasted for about twenty more seconds before Hinata broke away, gasping. Naruto gave her a sly look before saying, "Is that enough of an apology for you?"

**Yes, I know, it probably sucked. I have never been able to finish a story before, and I'm running out of idea's! Come on, help me out!**

It had been a week before someone from Konoha had come to find them.

"Yo! Where have you two been?" A familiar voice called when Hinata and Naruto were walking down main street. They turned around and saw Kiba and Akamaru running towards them. Naruto looked guilty… and so did Hinata. Both of them had lost track of time.

"We were, uh, visiting the hot springs?" It sounded like a question. Kiba shook his head and told them that they needed to come back. Tsunade has been looking for them ever since they left.(She kinda let it slide for the first few days, seeing that it was Naruto AND Hinata.)

On the way back, Kiba noticed that the two kept stealing glances at eachother, and every time, they blushed. Kiba pondered this. Had they finally gotten together? 'Memo, tell Sakura and gang.'

"So, uh, does Gramma Tsunade have a mission for us…?" Naruto asked. Kiba shook his head and grimaced. Hinata looked at Kiba questioningly. He sighed and held up a hand.

"Sasuke's back." He said slowly and with a snarl. Naruto stood there, shocked. Hinata looked crestfallen. She knew that now Naruto would want to spend time with Sasuke(who, on the other hand, wouldn't). Naruto stood there a few more seconds before bursting at the seams.

"Hai! I can't believe it! The teme came back!" He ran screaming all sorts of things about Sasuke being back. The Hyuuga heiress hung back and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Naruto was gone.

**Meh, I felt like I needed another pair in here. I sowwy to those who didn't Sasuke-teme to come back. I just needed more characters! And when I say Naruto's gone, I mean gone to her. Sasuke-teme is going to take to limelight away from Hinata-chan. Anywho, on with the show! Get it? Limelight, show. Forget it.**

When the trio was back to Konoha, the first thing Naruto did was go to see Sasuke. The teme(ya, that's right, I just called him a teme!)had suffered major injuries on the way back to his home, so he was, of course, in the hospital.

"Hina-chan," Naruto started, while Kiba sniggered behind his hand, "Wanna go see the teme with me?" Hinata considered this. On one hand, she was going to see the harbinger(say it with me. Har(as in R)-bin(as in trash bin)-ger-(as in german).) of evil. On the other hand, she could get in good graces with Naruto.

"H-hai, Naruto-kun." She hadn't studdered a lot, but it was enough. The last thing she saw before being hauled away by her beloved, was the beaming smile of said guy.

**Meh, I didn't want the teme in the same chapter as the kiss! I mean, that would taint the chappie! Sowwy to my Sasuke-teme fans, I just don't like him for what he did to Team 7. Seriously! Poor Sakura(don't really like her either, but whatever) had her heart broken! Alrighty, this chappie goes out to all my reviewers, Sam, Jack(Luvs ya!), and uh, that's it. This chappie didn't go how I wanted it to. I'm stumped, and have a severe case of writer's block. HELP! Gimme some idea's! Don't forget to PM your answers to the contest, and I'll include the winner in the next chappie! Or maybe in an upcoming story *winks*. Anywho, keep it truckin!**


	8. Hinata's 'Problem'

**Konichiwa, peoples! I know some of you aren't thrilled with the teme coming back, but I ran out of ideas!! This is so hard!! Plus I'm trying to start a book. But I don't want to disappoint my readers! You guys HAVE to give me ideas! This is getting way too hard. I'll stop the fic if you don't give me ideas! Ya, that right. I just threatened to stop the fic. Now, GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!! I'll give you a cookie :3**

Hinata thought about why she had said 'yes' to seeing the traitor. Of course, Naruto would be beside her during the trip to the hospital, but how long would it be until he circled Sasuke like he was the Earth(Because the moon circles the Earth.)? She tried to dig her heel into the dirt, to stop the rampaging Naruto, but tripped them both up, instead.

"What's wrong, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked, once they had untangled themselves.

"Um…Uh…" She tried to find something to say. Just then, Shikamaru walked by, smoking a cigarette(he really needs to stop.). "W-we h-have to b-bring Shikamaru-san w-w-with u-us!"

Shikamaru looked up when he heard his name. One look at Naruto, who was grinning broadly, had sent him running. Deer-boy tried to flee the scene as fast as his lazy legs could, but that wasn't fast enough. Naruto grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the hospital, all the while Shikamaru grumbling, "How troublesome."

The hyper blonde burst through the doors of the hospital. The glass shuddered and the doorframe was bent. Gasps were heard from the passing nurses as the trio(mostly Naruto) bolted down the white hallway. He knocked over trays with food on them(blech, hospital food), nurses with official documents(oOoOo, mystery), and several onbu(…THEY EXIST!!! It was in the anime…).

"Sorry! Excuse me! Oh my god, the onbu came back!" He yelled excuses and hurried down the hallway. All the while, Hinata and Shikamaru were dragged behind him, almost begging for mercy. They had cuts and bruises from being knocked into things, and by the time they reached Sasuke's room(which I have no idea how he reached without assistance), they needed medical assistance.

"Baka! You're not supposed to get up now!" Sakura shouted to the raven-haired man(-scoffs- he's still a genin.) in front of her. Sasuke winced at three things: The pain, the loudness of the pinkette's voice, and, just then, Naruto came in.

"Teme!" the blond shouted and Sasuke groaned. He was as loud as ever. The Uchiha's eyes roamed until he found a startled girl with white eyes and the Nara kid. He felt an odd pull towards the girl.(OoOoO, will Naruto have to fight for his girl?) . Surprised to see them there, he accidently let the emotions slide onto his face.

"Oi, the teme has emotions!" Naruto yelled(loud much?). Sakura smacked him, and, after saying something about his release date, his probation time, and how big a baka Naruto is, dragged everyone out, also saying that Sasuke needs his rest.

"Hina-chan, what're we gonna do now?" Naruto asked.

"I d-don't know, N-naruto-kun." Hinata sighed and turned away. She wanted to hide her relief that she didn't have to stay within that room, but it wasn't to be when Naruto turned her back around and looked into her eyes. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I know what we can do!" He grabbed her wrist and ran.

Hours later, Hinata and Naruto were hiccupping and giggling due to the amount of alchohol that they had.

_Hinata POV Flashback._

"_I know what we can do!" Naruto said. He grabbed my wrist and ran through the streets, leading me toward a familiar house. Naruto dropped me off at the compound and said to wear my dancing shoes. I didn't know he could dance._(I borrowed the dancing part from a fic called A Growing Affection. Don't kill me!)

_I walked into the dark house. The only sound were the floorboards creaking and my heartbeat. Nobody was here, which was strange considering Father almost never left the house. And there were always some lower branch people around somewhere…_

"_Hinata!" A familiar voice shouted behind my back. I spun around to face my father, inches away from me. His face was purple with anger._

"_Hinata! Where have you been!?" He gave me an entire lecture on not to go out alone, blah, blah, blah. I tried to look attentive, but my thoughts always turned back to Naruto. And dancing._

"_Father."I said, trying to stop his rant. I must've said it pretty loudly, because he stopped and gave me a funny look._

"_Father, I was with Naruto." He gave me a startled look, before it went to anger, then to sadness. _

"_You should have contacted us…" He said sadly before trudging away. His sadness struck a blow to my heart. He really did care._

_I hurried up to my room and grabbed my favorite lavender dress-sleeveless and stopped right above my knee-and peeled off my clothes. I took a quick shower and slipped on my dress. I had to say, I looked gorgeous. I strapped on my, uh, strappy heels and ran downstairs, almost twisting my ankle in the process._

_I walked outside and saw Naruto. He was wearing a white shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl on the sleeve and dark blue skinny's. He cleans up nice._

"_N-naruto-kun, y-you look n-nice." I said, quietly. He grinned and held out his arm. The sunset made his hair glow, and for a moment, I was stunned by how soft his hair looked. I longed to comb my fingers through it, but the dream shattered when he coughed. _

_I smiled and looped my arm through his. Naruto bent down to my level('He's gotten so tall!')and got right next to my ear._

"_You're going to love tonight." He whispered before nibbling my ear.(_**Are you guyz happy, nao?^3^)**_The touch sent shivers down my spine and a blush creep to my cheeks. Naruto laughed and started walking towards downton Konoha. Downtown held everything from nightclubs to fancy restaurants. I remembered that Ino had went to all of them._

"_Come on, Hina-chan!" Naruto tugged me towards one of the more popular clubs and walked inside. I gasped at the strobe lights. My eyes hurt like crazy(_**Me putting my traits into Hinata**_), but he pulled me towards the bar. Oh no. Me and alcohol don't mix. It's like Lee and sake._

"_N-naruto-kun…"I tried to tell him about my problem as he handed me a shot of something._

"_Drink up, Hina-chan!"My nose crinkled when he downed it. Sighing, I decided to suffer the consequences, and show Naruto my outgoing side._

End Flashback and Hinata's POV

**(Just to let you know, Naruto did NOT take her there to get her drunk. He didn't know about her 'problem' and only wanted her to be less tense. Don't think I made Naruto the bad guy! And being drunk makes you do stupid things *cough*hint hint *cough*)**

Hinata stumbled after Naruto, who was holding her hand. Her head was clouded from all the shots of sake and reason was sleeping peacefully in the back of her head.

Naruto(drunkenly)led Hinata towards his apartment and towards his room.

**Uh, yeah. Didn't expect myself to write that kinda thing. But going into detail here would,like, be very awkward for me, so a cliffhanger it is! Idea's people, gimme those ideas! Usual dedications, blah blah blah. Remember the story will stop if I don't reviews/ideas. Keep it trukin!**


	9. An Unhappy Surprise

**Sorry this is late(for me) I didn't start writing it till,like,8/13. I felt extremely lazy and didn't want to type =.= Well, I gotz some pretty positive reviews last chappie! And to keep K+, I'm not gonna go into details and their*ahem* scene. I'm actually kinda surprised I got them drunk. But,such is the writing of an author(aka my brain wrote this. Thank it!) Well, on with the show!**

_Hinata POV_

I woke up and yawned. My head pounded like crazy, and I felt dizzy. I started to get up, but then I realized three things.

wasn't my bed or apartment. Freaked out level: Low, but still there.

2. Naruto was laying right next to me. Freaked out level: Medium.

3. Both of us were naked. Freaked out level: Over-the-top high.

I screamed.

**Short POV, yes I know.**

_Naruto POV_

I heard a scream. I'd know that scream anywhere.

"Hinata!" I said, jolting up too fast. My head spun and I heard something or someone fall off the bed. Wait. Someone fell of the bed. Why was someone in my bed? My head swam while I thought

"N-n-naruto-kun! W-what happened!?"Hinata said, though I could barely hear her. She held the sheet to her throat in an attempt to cover her body. Her legs, I assumed, were splayed out underneath her.

"I…I don't know." I looked down at myself and realized my body was bare, too. Hinata started hyperventilating and her eyes-those gorgeous white eyes-darted everywhere. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes and the tears turned into sobs.

I grabbed my boxers from the side of the bed-just what happened?-and rushed over to Hinata. I hugged her and tried to comfort her, but the sobs got louder. Why was she crying?

Finally I think I got the solution.

"I can't believe we got drunk." I joked.

_Hinata POV_

Why? Why did I do 'things' when I was drunk?

"I can't believe we got drunk." I heard him say. It was light and teasing, and it did make me feel a little better. I sniffed.

"Yeah, I guess." I didn't even stutter! Naruto's hand stroked my hair and he whispered 'sweet nothings' in my ear. I giggled and lay my head on his shoulder. He always had this light air emanating from him. It was so hard to resist being happy.

My stomach growled.

"I think breakfast is in order!" Naruto said.

**Yeah, I didn't feel like making this long. Sorry to my loyal viewers and reviewers! BUUUUT I will do a sorta filler from the club. It shows more Sasuke and his 'love' for Hinata. And there will be a timeskip next chappie(about 4 weeks) Well, on with the filler!**

After that first drink, Hinata became somewhat intoxicated. Her brain was fuzzy and Naruto's hair looked blue now(probably not the right symptoms of being drunk O-o).

"I'm*hiccup* gonna go*hiccup* to the dancefloor." She giggled and, not noticing the raven-haired guy stalking her, stumbled onto the floor. Many guys were watching her and undressing her with their eyes.

Hinata teased the guys(see, she's not herself!)tickling their chins and swinging her hips. She danced with every single guy, except with the raven-haired guy.

"Sas-uke-kuuun." She slurred. Hinata walked over to him(*he's so tense…*) and stepped behind him. Her hands started massaging his neck.

"H-hinata, what're you doing?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't believe he just stuttered.

"Aw, did the Uchiha-ha(she laughed, just to let ya know.)just stutter?"

"You didn't answer my question." His hands started to sweat.

"I saw you eyeing me in the hospital. Plus, when Naruto-kun and I came in, and you saw me, your heart rate increased." Her eyes were dark. She didn't like him liking her. The Uchiha was supposed to like Sakura. Supposed to anyways.

"I…I-" His words were silenced by her lips. His eyes closed and he started to slip his hands up her dress, but Hinata broke the kiss.

"Uh,uh,uh. Don't be naughty!" She waggled her finger in front of his face. A smile graced her lips and the Hyuuga drunk(Lol) flicked his forehead before walking away.

**And there was the filler. I decided that there will a chappie funny and link. Like, I will think up something funny and put it down in every chappie and then a link(most likely youtube) that I think is cool. So, here is the funny.**

_**Dragonball Z and Pokemon have something in common.**_

_**Goku: Kame-Kame…HA!!!**_

_**Pikachu: Pika-Pika…CHU!!!!**_

_**Does that mean Goku is a Pikachu?**_

**And now a link.**

**.com/watch?v=1zL7TvCHh1k**

**tHeRe. cHeCk It OuT!!!!**


	10. Two New Guests

**Okies, so as you know, there was a filler and Hinata being upset about her and Naruto doing… you know, last time. Lol, anyways I will be introducing a new character this chappie! Oh ya! New character! Not a Naruto character, though =.= They're not new. Anywho, our new characters name is Michiru Raicuro. Quick bio for you guys.**

**Name: Michiru Raicuro**

**Age: 2**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: So kawaii! Short red hair(apple red), pale, yellow eyes. That's really kinda it for now. **

**You'll love how him and Hinata meet… hopefully =.= Just tell me if I should get rid of him. I wanted the name Michiru because Michi is short for Michiru and stuff so… ENJOY!!! Oh and timeskip doesn't start immedietly!**

After breakfast at Naruto's(consisting of ramen, ramen, and more ramen), Hinata left with a smile on her face. Nothing could bring her mood down now. Except maybe a mission call (or w/e) from Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you." The random ANBU guy said, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Hyuuga trembled. She hated seeing the hokage. It sent shivers down her spine every single time. Hinata took a step. Everything froze.

"Hey Hinata! Wha-" A certain pink-headed kunoichi said. Sakura looked at her comrade in alarm when she saw that she was frozen. She shook her, poked her, dumped a bucket or Naruto plushies on her, but nothing worked. Sakura finally dragged Hinata to Hokage Tower.

"Tsunade-sama! There's someth-" She gasped in horror at what she saw. Tsunade was working diligently. Two neat stacks of papers were on her desk. She scribbled furiously on each piece of paper while trying to take care of a toddler. 'Oh my god. She's taking care of a baby!"

"Tsunade-sama! You're taking care of a baby!" Sakura exclaimed. Tsunade gave her a 'duh' look.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Now wake Hinata up so I can give her her mission." Tsunade said irritably. Sakura proceeded to slap Hinata and run.

The heiress finally snapped out of it and looked around. She turned red when she saw Tsunade and bowed her head.

"G-g-gomensai!" she said, bowing so low her hair touched the floor. The older woman sighed and motioned for her to get up. Hinata did so, and in turn noticed the baby on Tsunade's desk.

"H-hokage-sama, th-th-th…" She was stuttering so hard that the sentence wasn't finished.

"Yes, there's a toddler on my desk. He's your mission. Take care of him until he's eighteen or whatever." Tsunade said dismissevly.

"B-b-but, I d-don't know h-how to take care of a…a… baby!" She shouted the last word. The blonde looked at her in alarm, and her expression softened a bit. The younger ninja didn't know how to take care of a baby, plus, there were no accommodations for him. (**Don't mind this =.= Idea blocked. It leads up to something.)**

"That is why," Tsunade started, "We have prepared a house for you and little Michiru here, and if needed, someone else." Hinata turned red at started stuttering nonsense. Michiru looked at his new mommy with shining yellow eyes.

"I chose you because his mother had your eyes. Maybe not the Byakugan, but the same color. His mother… she disappeared two nights ago and it was reported that his father was experimenting with Forbidden Jutsu's. So Michiru was taken from his household and brought here." She said, patting the little boy's red hair the entire time.

Hinata nodded and stepped forward, ultimately sealing her fate with Michiru's. Tsunade gave her the new address and promised to contact Hiashi with the mission info. The new mommy left Hokage Tower feeling extremely happy.

"Hinata-chan! " She heard a familiar voice say. Michiru screamed with laughter, and Naruto stopped.

"N-naruto-kun! W-what are y-you doing?" Naruto just stared at the toddler in her arms. Hinata walked closer and the laughter grew shrill.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy?" The little boy asked innocently. 'Daddy' snapped out of his trance and started shooting off questions like no tomorrow.

"Hina-chan, why did he just call you Mommy?! Why did he just call me Daddy!? Who is this little runt!?" Naruto rattled off each question, and Michiru frowned.

"This is Mommy, and you're Daddy! And I'm Michi!" (**I used the name cuz I thought it was cute! I'm female though =.= Don't think I'm a guy, cuz I'm not.)** Michiru said happily. Hinata giggled and nuzzled her new son's nose.

"N-naruto-kun, this is Michiru. Hokage-sama assigned him as a m-mission to…me." She said. Naruto grinned and took Michi from her girlfriend's arms. The little boy screamed and flailed his arms.

"You're gonna need some help aren't ya? Raising him, I mean." Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and kissed her beloved.

**So, did you like Michiru? Don't think this is the end of the chappie! I promised you a time skip and a time skip you will get! I think I might draw a picture of Michiru and make it my profile picture! Well, TO THE TIME SKIP!!!**

_**Four weeks/One month later**_

The blue-haired beauty woke for the third time that morning, but not to take care of her adopted son. She ran straight towards the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. It was the fifth time that week that she'd thrown-up. Hinata was getting seriously worried.** (And other things happened that she hasn't noticed yet =.= Just don't feel like listing)**

"Hina-chan? What's the matter?" She heard Naruto call from their room. They had completely moved into the new house two weeks ago and had been living comfortably since. Until now.

"N-naruto-kun, I'll b-be… out f-for a b-bit." She stuttered. The Hyuuga hadn't stuttered at all for three weeks, so there was obviously something wrong.

She walked out of the 24-hour convenience store with a little box clutched to her chest. She ignored the stares as she ran through the streets toward her cozy abode.

Naruto woke up again as he heard the bathroom door slam shut. 'Hinata must be back.' He thought. (**Quick thing here has nothing to do with the recent events. Michiru is a smart kid, he learned how to talk at, like, 8 months. Ehehehe**) The Uzumaki got up and knocked on wood (Lol).

"Hina-chan! Are you all right!?" He shouted, forgetting all about the sleeping Michiru.

"Daddy? What's wrong with Mommy?" The sleepy toddler asked, tugging on Naruto's pajama pants.

"I don't know, Michi, " Naruto said, "But let's go eat some breakfast." They both went and ate breakfast (Duh =.=)

Meanwhile, Hinata was opening the box she had bought and was doing as the instructions told her. She was shocked when the test came back positive. The heiress walked out to the kitchen where Naruto and Michiru were eating cereal.

"N-naruto-kun, a word, please?" Hinata was blushing madly. He nodded and walked back to their room.

"What is it, Hina-chan?" He asked, growing wary. Her face started turning purple and a single tear escaped her tightly shut eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

**It's the moment you've been waiting for! I need some name suggestions! And I just remembered that she hasn't used her wish yet! Maybe more wish suggestions, too? Now that the story has changed a bit, the wish should change too, right? Maybe Naruto is dying and she wishes for him to live or maybe a baby Kyuubi is living inside the new baby and she wants it out. Maybe sweet, innocent Michiru is a ruthless killer(kinda like Jugo)and Hinata wishes that she could be like a Kimimaro to him(minus the name, it would be like she wishes to be a painkiller type thing). OMG it all makes sense now. Michi is a relative of Jugo! Naw… Well maybe ;D You chose. Well, I forgot to do the disclaimer, so Michi!**

**Michiru: Michi-tan doesn't own Daddy!**

**=.= Good enough. Anywho, Michi and Michi out!**


	11. The Hyuuga Diaries

**Hola! Alright, so I'm kinda gonna make this chappie like a diary, once we get the reaction from =.= The diary part will basically have Hinata writing once a month(I guess we can call it her Pregnancy Book) for eight months. She'll talk about different events and stuff…. So, if any of you were reading The Fox Prince, GIMME SOME FRICKIN IDEA'S!!!! I need em… Pweeeez? Chance Falls is a-okie for now, so gimme some idea's for FP pweez. Alright on the show!**

_Naruto POV_

"I'm pregnant." I heard my Hina-chan say. I breathed out a sigh of relief, but she must've mistaken it for anger. She broke out in sobs and sank to the floor.

"Hina-chan, it's all right! Don't worry about it, it's ok!" I tried to soothe her, but, once again, the sobs only got louder. I heard Michiru come in from behind us and poke my back.

"Why is Mommy crying?" he asked, his voice the essence of innocence. I sweat dropped (…) when Hinata immediately stopped sobbing her brains out, and hugged him close.

"Mommy's not crying, my little Michi." She said, not missing a beat. I waited while they talked, my girlfriend completely avoiding the subject. Michiru smiled radiantly and Hinata paused, catching her breath. I took that as my queue.

"Michi, you're gonna have a new sibling!" I shouted, earning an angry look from Hinata.

"Yay!" He shouted, then gave us a thoroughly confused face. "What's a sibling?"(Not that smart people =.=)

"You're gonna get a baby sister or brother!" I yelled, patting him on the shoulder.

_Normal POV and a few days later_

Hinata heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Standing before her were all the kunoichi's of Konoha, screaming 'Congrats!' and holding gifts of all sorts. The Hyuuga just gaped as the girls filed in, setting the presents wherever.

"Naruto told us everything!" Ino screamed and bounced on her heels. Hinata blanched.

"Ino-pig! Sorry, Hinata, not everything, just important details. Like how you already have a 'son'." Sakura said. (GAWD I hate her =.=) Just then, Michiru came around the corner, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Mommy, why is Auntie Ino and Auntie Sakura here?" He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Everyone was silent. How did that kid know who they were?

"Mommy told me." He said, smiling brightly.(Yes, he can read minds O.o)

"Uh, anyways, on with the party!" Ino said, after Hinata put Michiru back in his room.

Hours later, the blunette lay on the couch with a blank book in her left hand and a pen in her left. There were nine pages and she had already started writing in it.

**Alright, this is queuing the journal scenes. They will be journal scene, journal scene, journal scene and NOTHING in between! Yay! Alright, on with the Falls!**

_July 16__th_

_Found out I was pregnant a few days ago. All the girls held a party for me and it was great. I suppose Naruto went to go to Tsunade, but you never know. My little Michiru is getting stranger and stranger. I think his bloodline is mind-reading, but, once again, you never know. I would like to know some more of his past, but's he's too young to remember. I think next month is a good time to go shopping for necessities. I wonder what we will name the baby… When I told father that I was pregnant, he had a conniption. When he had calmed down, I said who the baby's father was. He very calmly, very quietly pointed to the door and said, 'Get out.' I promptly ran out of the house and proceeded to cry in Naruto's arms._

_August 20__th_

_We have the crib and everything else, now. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened, but for some reason, I feel unhappy. It feels like a selfish feeling, considering I have Naruto going to get me stuff all hours of the day, but it can't be helped. It's a lonely feeling, like there should be something more, even though Michiru keeps me company, and sometimes even the girls. It just seems like I should have something, anything, but I don't have it, and I can't ask for it. On another note, we still haven't decided the baby's name._

_September 19__th_

_I feel more tired now, and my figure is getting bad. I'll have to start shopping again soon, for some of my pants aren't exactly fitting. I have become a little bolder, glaring at people when the whisper behind my back, whether it's about me or not. Michiru got a little taller and his hair is darker. It's like fresh blood now. And now, before I even ask him, he tells me what he wants for breakfast. Either I say that every day or he can read my mind. Something in the back of my mind is saying that something's wrong, but Michiru isn't bad… Is he?_

_October 22__nd_

_Things have gotten difficult. Tsunade sent Naruto out on a month long mission, and she even said it might take longer. It's hard to do things around the house now, as I get tired more easily. The girls volunteered to help out anytime, but the only one I would allow was Sakura, considering that she is a medic. Sasuke has been acting very weird lately. I sometimes see him standing outside the house, though hidden. Michiru is getting fussy and is asking for someone name Sasuka. It bears resemblance to Sasuke's name, so I shall ask Michiru who this Sasuka is._

_November 11__th_

_No news on Naruto. I miss him a lot, and Sakura is trying to calm me down, saying that all this stress would disturb the baby. I obey her, not so she'll shut up, but for Naruto. I wish he were here, because I felt the baby kick the other day. He would've been so excited. _

_I found something out about Sasuka. She was Michiru's sister, before Tsunade took him away. She was apparently on a mission when the ANBU came, so she didn't come with them. And, funny thing is, by Michiru's description, she looks exactly like Sasuke! I plan to ask Sasuke if he'll help babysit Michiru or something. _

_December 24__th_

_Naruto's coming back! Maybe not in time for Yuletide_**(or Christmas, Idk)**_, which will disappoint Michiru, but at least he'll be back! I'm six months pregnant now, and I'm huge! I do nothing but sit on the couch now, but today I got up to look through the boxes we didn't open, and found something I had forgotten about. It was that rainbow colored stone from our first date, the one he said to wish on. And I haven't made a wish yet. Maybe another time._

_January 20__th_

_Naruto came back a week ago, with nothing but a few scratches on him. First thing he did was kiss me. It was hard, though, because of my bulging stomach. I remember that he laughed and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he felt the baby kick. I also noticed that of late, he keeps tugging on his shirt, trying to cover up something. Naruto mentioned something about the baby's name, and I told him I hadn't thought of anything. Mizuko, that's what he said. Now we have to hope it's a girl._

_February 14__th_

_It's Valentine's Day, and Naruto made me a lavish cake. It was beautiful, and it tasted delicious! Eight months pregnant and I'm still going! Sasuke's been taking care of Michiru a lot now and I fear that maybe, just maybe, my little Michiru will be like the Uchiha brothers. Smart, cunning, and willing to betray. The baby will be coming soon, and little Mizuko will be in the world! I can't wait!_

_March 15__th_

_Any day now, and the baby will be here. Naruto has become tense, and Michiru isn't ever in the house anymore. Mostly because I asked Sasuke to keep him there until after the baby's born. I feel so-_

Just then, something happened. Hinata looked down at herself, which was hard because of the balloon belly. Once she realized what happened, the Hyuuga panicked.

"Naruto!"

**So, how'd you like it? And just to let you know, all of the links are YouTube. So, I decided on Mizuko, don't know why, cuz it was supposed to be Karura, and Mizuko is gonna be a girl and all dat jazz. Please give me some opinions about adding a timeskip! I thought maybe it would be cool to timeskip like five years later, and then write a sequel! And by the way, go watch the movie 'Let The Right One In'. It's a cool movie! So anyways, REVIEW!!! I had a lot of free time, that's why I updated so fast =.= Keep it truckin~**


	12. The End?

**Alrighty. As you may have heard(by me) there will be a sequel(sqee!). This will be the last chappie of this fic and I thank all my loyal reviewers! I beg of thee to review! Watch out for my next fic ;D Gimme some title suggestions and maybe, just maybe, there'll be a reward!**

**Rikiru: No there won't!**

**=.= Riki-kun is my second OC from Fox Prince. He's a big meaner. Anyways, Neko-chan, disclaimer please!**

**Neko: =^o^= Michi-chan doesn't own the manga or anime **_**Naruto.**_** Have a nice day! And be ready for a surprise *o***

**And, as for the wishing stone, it will make a comeback in the sequel! On with the show!**

Naruto sat, hands shaking, in the birthing section(is there such a thing? Been a long time since I've been to the hospital)of the hospital. The memories of their trip there replayed over and over again is his mind's eye.

_~Flashback~_

"_Naruto!" _

_The ninja ran through the hall of their humble abode and skidded to a stop in front of his girlfriend. Hinata was standing, clutching her swelled stomach and moaning softly. She was gritting her teeth and her eyes were squeezed shut. 'Holy crap.' Were the thoughts in both their minds._

"_N-naruto*pant*hospital*pant* NOW!!" she screamed the last word. Her breath was quick and ragged and sweat started to bead along her forehead. The blond quickly scooped her up in his arms and ran along the rooftops to the hospital._

"_Gramma Tsunade! We need you!" He yelled, earning stares from the all of the nurses, once he had shattered the glass doors._

_And this triggered a small stampede._

_Five nurses ran around, getting the necessary tools for birth. They brought a gurney(wow)and hauled the girl to the birthing section._

_~Flashback done~_

It had been hours since he had seen his 'sun' and there were no signs that she was coming out anytime soon. Naruto's eyelids drooped and, silently apologizing to Hinata, he fell asleep.(Where's Michiru???)

Screams of pain erupted out of a room on the fifth floor. The nurses assigned there didn't flinch or look alarmed. They were used to it. Being on that particular floor, however, weren't used to hearing a string of profanities…in another language.

"Bleepinforgismorf!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs(see Fox Prince for details). The pain was excruciating. It was one baby for crying out loud!

The doctors told her to push, she kept cursing at them. Everything was going smoothly. Until the Hyuuga passed out.

Several hours later, Naruto was awake and waiting anxiously. One of the nurses had come out, saying that the delivery had gone well and his Hinata was okay, though a little dehydrated. The blond had started to get up but she said no one was allowed inside.

"Kami, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, you're a ninja. Go do what ninja's do best." A familiar voice said behind him. Naruto turned around and saw Shikamaru, looking bored. The Uzumaki copied his expression.

"It's a windowless room. And yes, I'm a ninja. And being a ninja, I already tried getting in, dimwit." Holy crap, he just used the ultimate insult against Shikamaru. The shoji (sp?) champion instantly exchanged his bored face to one of anger and attacked Naruto(In a hospital? Is the insult that bad?)

"Stop that you two," an extremely pissed off voice said behind them(bunch of sneaky ninja's =.=) Tsunade strode with an air of impatience into the room in which Hinata had given birth, holding the door open for the brawling boys.

"Well, come on, we haven't got all day." She gave them both glares that would've frightened Oro-thing(is there even a _fan_ of him?), and they hustled into the room.

The blue-haired beauty was sitting up in the bed, holding two bundles. A tear, one of joy, threatened to fall of her nose. A sudden giggle pierced the air. Everybody but Naruto and his sweetheart left the room.

"Twins?" he asked, disbelief saturating his voice.

"Yes."

Naruto walked over and kneeled in front of the hospital bed. He noticed something immediately(Big shocker, I know.)

"They have…kanji."

"Yes." Was that the only word she knew now? The blond read the kanji carefully.

"I'm naming then Kira and Mitsuko. " she said. The was a ring of authority in her voice, and Naruto smiled.

"Light and dark. That's was the kanji say. And those are their names." He chuckled and looked at the baby's faces.

Kira, a boy, had black hair(I mean like black void black. It's like super black!) and white eyes with a tinge of blue. The kanji for dark was on his left wrist, looking more like a brand than a birthmark.

Mitsuko, a girl, had pure white hair(Super white! Like first snow white!) and blue eyes, with no pupil. The kanji for light was on her right wrist.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and took a look at her children. They both had an extremely large amount chakra, but only one contained traces of red. Kira gurgled and waved his tiny hands in the air, unaware of everything. (Why I felt like putting this may or may have any effect on the sequel, I don't know ;D) Naruto

"Where's Michiru?"

**XD Um yeah, so no timeskip, and uh, Michiru won't appear until the sequel ^^ He'll be chunin then, so… Anyways, Kira and Mitsuko(mostly Kira, tho.)will star in the grand sequel! This is, sadly, the end of this fic, tho. I hope ya'll had such a good time readin this as much as I liked writing it ^^ I have something sinister planned for my dear Kira o Won't be much, just something…innocently evil or something. So anyways… REVIEW! Or else the sequel won't be updated until…O! I wants 90 reviews or the sequel won't be updated until Fox Prince has 7 chappies. So, get some friends to review or something! I need's em! I'd like to thank the academy…(Riki: =.= She's so stupid.**)

**Shut it. =^.^= REVIEW and maybe the beautiful Mitsuko(or handsome Kira)will be willing to, er, be a friend or maybe something more in the sequel! And I'm sick of calling it 'the sequel'. Gimme some title suggestions! Thank you for reviewing, all of you. See you next time!**


End file.
